How-To's
This is an attempt at detailing how to use the added features on our multiverse and when to use them. The list is not in any order. mcMMO https://github.com/mcMMO-Dev/mcMMO/wiki/Play Minecraft MMO is a plugin which adds skills, leaderboards, and abilities. The max stat bonuses are reached at level 1000. There is no level cap, exp gain is linear so the increase needed to level up is steady and not massive. There are many methods for leveling certain skills. Ask around! Mythicdrops Link : http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/mythic/ All mobs have a chance of droping rare items. When a rare item is dropped it will be 'Unidentified' to uncover the items enchants and lore use a tome of identify. Using socket gems you can increase a weapons enchants and strength after identifing it. To repair Mythicdrops you need to use an anvil and a stack of that item with the required exp. same thing twice.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfT4uM2KpiI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfT4uM2KpiI MyPet Link : http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/mypet/ When isn't a super customizable companion not wanted? You can leash just about any kind of mob in the world. They will carry things, attack enemies, and can even level up! The plugin is very easy to use. Take a peice of string and hit or right click the mob and you will be prompted with a message. Different mobs require different conditions to be met see the link below for details per mob. Follow this short guide to see how to tame your particular mob; http://mypet.keyle.de/doku.php?id=en:mobtypes Commands: /pettype - Tells you what it takes to tame the mob you want. /mypet - List of pet commands. /petinfo - Your pets info, stats, health. /petname - Sets your pet's name :D /petcall - Spawns your pet into an active state. /petchooseskilltree - Choose a Skilltree for your pet to use. MoveCraft Link : http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/movecraft/ "Movecraft is a plugin that has been designed to give purpose to those extremely large (and awesome) oceans as well as to simply give the option to Sail, Drive, or Pilot amazing Ships, Creations, or Zeppelins. It allows the player and/or players to craft Vessels out of blocks that can be piloted and thus moved. Hence the name MoveCraft." --Movecraft bukkit page. AreaProtect Link : http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/areaprotect/ This is a lightweight user freindly way of letting you protect your builds, watch this video. |- | | | Hugs |- | | | Link: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/hugs/ Ever had that special someone on the server that you can't express your affection for just by throwing countless amounts of diamonds at? Maybe someones had a bad day and they need to get cheered up a little! With Hugs you can! The easiest Bukkit plugin to show your affection to other Minecraft players In a server! |- | | |'Commands': |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | Custom Enchantments |- | | | Link: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/custom-enchantments/pages/all-enchantments/ Custom Enchanments adds Ablilty like enchants to the game. You can buy them in the server at the blacksmith. Global Enchantments *Lifesteal - Gives you half a heart back whenever you punch an enemy. *Blind - Blinds the Enemy. *Deathbringer - Doubles your Damage. *Gooey - Hitting your enemy rapidly causes the enemy to be flinged into the air. *Poison - Poisons your enemy. *Block - Blocking with a Sword increases your Resistance. *Ice Aspect - Slows your enemy on hit. Has a Chance to freeze an enemy Player. *Shockwave - Upon hitting an enemy, you hurl up the ground in front of you. *Autorepair - Automatically repairs your Armor/Weapon after you started it via shift + rightclicking. *Crippling Strike - Cripples your enemy on hit. *Thundering Blow - Upon hitting an enemy, you have a chance to strike Lightning onto it. *Vampire - Heals you by half of your damage. *Deep Wounds - Upon hitting an enemy, you have a chance of causing it to bleed. Bow only *Bombardment - Bombards the Player on hit. *Lightning - Strikes your enemy with a Lightning. *Firework - The arrow constantly spawns fireworks for 5 seconds. May cause lag if spammed ( arround 50 arrows at once ). Armor only *Molten - Sets the enemy that hit you on fire. *Enlighted - Heals you when hit. *Hardened - Applies Weakness to the enemy that hit you. *Poisoned - Poisons the enemy that hit you. *Frozen - Slows the enemy that hit you. *Obsidianshield - Gives you Fireresistance *Gears - Boots. Gives you a Speedboost *Springs - Boots. Gives you a Jumpboost *Stomp - Boots. If you land on an enemy and would normally get Falldamage, you give the Falldamage you would take on the enemy, negating the damage for you. *Implants - Helmet. Automatically replenishes your Food/Airbar when moving *Glowing - Helmet. Gives you Nightvision |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |- | | | |}